robplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob Plays That Game Wiki
__TOC__ Welcome to the Rob Plays That Game Wiki This is a fan wiki for the YouTube channel Rob Plays That Game and Rob Plays Those Games. History Rob started let's playing on the HowcastGaming YouTube Channel, branch of the Howcast Media company he helped create. Besides the silent game walkthroughs, he helped create the Let's Play Minecraft series, which resulted in 50 episodes, a 6-hour livestream and a Minecraft community server. After taking a break upon completion of the series, he stayed doing behind the scenes work for the channel before leaving the company altogether. The RobPlays channel started as a side hobby without schedules or big plans, but grew after Rob did a video on the MCMagic server, which recreates Disney parks to a 1:1 scale in Minecraft. The channel evolved into Minecraft, family friendly content only (causing the creation of the Those Games channel), then into solely Disney related content, moving other games and themes to his secondary channel, saved for a few one-off series. On November 13th 2015 Rob decided to combine the "That Game" and "Those Games" channels all into That Game. What is Rob Plays That Game? Rob Plays That Game is a Disney and gaming-centric family friendly YouTube channel. The channel also shows Rob's love for Disney as he walks through McMagic (The 1:1 scale recreation of Walt Disney World in Minecraft) as he discusses different attractions, or answers viewer questions. He also has Hitbox Wednesdays, which alternates between Rob and Kelso Unboxed and Stream Highlights, and Fridays that is saved for whatever gaming content he wants to put out. Pages Here are a few guiding pages for you to browse through. The wiki is always expanding! Characters List of character pages archived on the Wiki. Series List of series on That Game and Those Games archived on the Wiki. Jokes/Gags List of reoccurring jokes from Rob or the Community. About the AdminsCategory:Browse Sora1888: Sora1888 is a guy who plays and uploads games to youtube, he lives in a city (you don't need to know which) in Florida. He has watched RPTG for a LONG time, and his favorite series are The Pumpkin Army (Because he's mentioned a lot in it) and The Captains Log. His favorite extinct series are The Sims 3 and Let's Play Minecraft. He has a love of bad jokes, Puns, Swords (What's Up With Swords) and an unhealthy love of Disney. He is also a moderator on RPTG Minecraft servers and the Twitch channel. noahtheguy: noahtheguy is a mysterious man who lives in a mysterious house, in a mysterious land known only as Canada. He has been watching RPTG since November 2012, and his favorite series are Revisiting Disney and The Pumpkin Army. He has a love of anti jokes, 80's movies, and Disney. '''Lib28x: '''He's the brazilian guy. Known for spamming the chat on Twitch streams, spending ridiculous amounts of money to buy the simplest things, hating on Disney content and speaking of himself in third person, he also moderates the Minecraft server alongside Sora and Noah and unashamedly dances to Taylor Swift at any given time. He also tries too hard. Chill out, Lib.